deleeched
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: Jack gets covered in leeches kuz of difficulties. who is there to de-leech him? RoboJack of course! trust me, it's sexy ;D JackxRoboJack


The grass brushed against my already bruised face from several previous hits. The glider wouldn't stop; it kept going and going through the wet, needle-like, gripping grass. I, Jack Spicer, was in the mits of a xiaolin showdown when my vision began to blur and my grip loosened. I was covered in cuts and bruises by the vicious grass, and the nonstop glider was acting as if it were possessed. Finally, my grip gave up, and I went tumbling in the grass, the blades ripping off my goggles and destroying my jacket. My eyes half open, I watched as the glider darted away. I sighed, pushing myself off the ground. My hair and sleeves were instantly gripped and tugged by the clingy grass.

"Great," I sarcastically said to myself, struggling to go back to my position of laying on the ground. "Guess I'll just sit here until the xiaolin showdown is over."

That was a day and a half ago, thirty-seven hours of sitting in the mud.

I yelled, practically screamed, for help at least a dozen times. I was beginning to wonder if Omi had found the Shen Gong Wu or if anyone was looking for me. "Looking for me"... as if someone would do such a thing for me. The only possible person would be... no one. I suppose I should feel sad and depressed about the fact that no one cares whether I'm alive or dead, but for some reason it didn't bother me. Not this time at least...

I attempted to crawl out of the grass, but when I stretched out my arm, the grass tangled around it restrained me from leaving. I sighed dropping my arm onto the ground. It was useless. I was stuck here in this tangled mess and no one will ever care to even think of searching for me. I couldn't even bundle up so that I'd be warm, instead I had to sleep on the cold, dirty ground. I soon fell asleep, having nothing else to do. Some hours later, I awoke in the day time, but instead of sunshine being shone over me, there were gray, dismal clouds. This could only mean rain. I reached behind my back for a distress signal activator, but alas, the grass bound me. Only inches away, I was determined to sending the distress signal. The blades entirely wrapped around my arms pierced through my skin as I pushed the distress signal. I relaxed my arm as much as possible, but the pain was becoming a burning sensation of flames. I yelled in pain, but all I was doing was wasting energy. I dropped my dreary face into the mud and waited.

That was seventeen hours before. No rescue, no help, only rain.

The draining clouds flooded the land with me stuck under it. I was holding my breath for as long as possible, jumping as far as my bound body would take me when I ran out of air. The grass along my arms loosened slightly, so I was able to release my blood covered arms. I arched my arms so that I would stay above water level no matter what. My legs and torso were still too tangled to be helped. I could no longer see clearly, my eye make-up digging into my pupils by the spread rain water. My eyes shut, I coughed up as much water as my lunges could manage without straining them. Time after time I would start a frenzy of wheezing, feeling my chess implode, and not being able to breathe all together. My arms and legs were numb by pain, but there was nothing I could do. I kept my head out of the water though I was spectacle for how long that could last. I didn't want my face to be under water, especially since I had been feeling a number of bites grab hold to me over the last few hours. Was help ever to come?

That was two days ago. The water is half drained away, but I am still struggling.

With the water mostly gone, I could see what was chewing on my arms and body. Leeches. They were everywhere, each at least the size of my thumb. I couldn't do anything; their teeth were drilled into my skin on my arms, my legs, my chest, and even my neck. I dared to allow myself to relax in the mud, giving my over worked arms a rest, but that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Suddenly I heard a humming. A jet humming from something similar to a helicopter though it was too high pitched. It sounded like a buzzing by a second hellipack, prior to the one strapped to my back which was entwined in grass blades. I looked up in the sky and heard the humming slightly leave. I desperately screamed for help and ended up hearing the humming return. It got closer and closer, so much so that the grass blades were beginning to dance. Pulling something out from their sleeve, the person chopped clear a space to land.

With the grass being cleared, the person landed, their black boots splashing the mud some inches away from me. I looked up at this person, but the glaring light of the sun forbid me from seeing a face. The person chopped a path through the grass surrounding my side and began chopping my legs free. I fell onto my face, struggling to stay conscious. The person soon chopped away the roots of the blades binding my torso and partially binding my arms. They then lifted me into their arms and began to lift off. The position of my head, dangling off the side, gave me a wondrous view of the landscape under me. I was now some hundred feet in the air and was being wheeled away. My eyes grew drowsy and I fell asleep in the person's arms, my leech covered and blood drenched body draped on them.

I woke up some hours later above a familiar town. It was half dark now and rather dreary. I looked up as much as my strength would allow but my body was still too weak. I swung my numb arms onto the person's black shoulder, one or two leaches digging deeper once receiving presser from being pressed between my arm and the person's back. Slowly and limply, I pulled myself up from being hung off the edge. When I opened my exhausted eyes, I saw me, or rather robo-me, carrying me off somewhere. Half confused, I lost feeling in my arms and fell back to my position of being hung over the edge of his grasp. I took one last look of my surroundings and drifted off into sleep yet again.

I awoke some minutes later and found myself laying, still covered in leaches, on my couch located in my living room. I looked down at my stripped body, there only being my boxers left on. The leeches had grown larger than the last time I checked their size, and I was no longer able to feel my limbs. I heard a rustling come from my kitchen. A minute or two later, RoboJack came walking into the room. He looked different with his longer hair brushed over half his face and his personalized coat and pants. I suppose he had to go to a hair-cuttery and ask for scraps from the red heads to make his hair longer. RoboJack lifted my legs and sat down with them now on his lap.

"You ready?" asked RoboJack.

"For..... what?" I struggled to ask.

"I need to get these off you, don't I?" RoboJack adjusted the position of my leg and dipped down his head. I could feel his wet yet strong robotic tongue maneuver under the leech's face, scooping the mouth up, and pulled the engraved teeth out of my skin. I flinched in pain, yelping, when the teeth were to be pulled. I leaned forward, accidentally getting in the way of RoboJack. He had to push me onto the other side of the couch as he swallowed the bloodsucker, my blood drizzling down his jaw.

"One down," he said.

One after the other, RoboJack sucked off each and every one of the leeches that were clinging to me, me screaming after every one. He finished my legs and arms and went on to my torso. Pushing me back so many times, he had squished one or two of the leeches that were on my chest. The fresh liquid felt like acid as it swam into my open cuts. As a means to restrain me from moving, RoboJack sat on top of my torso and pressed back my arms with his hands. Blood dripping down his face and onto my chest, he gave me a warning glare and began to de-leech my torso. His tongue, swollen from the continuous usage, felt cold and icy as he scraped the leech off my chest. I shuddered, closing my eyes. I felt the warm blood drip onto my chest, making my eyes open. I looked down at him, his hair and goggles being the only things visible to my gaze and watches as my blood poured out from his mouth as he squishes each leech.

After some dozen leeches later, he moved onto my neck. Letting go of my arms, he steadied the position of my neck and began to scoop the blood suckers off me. I grabbed onto his wrists and attempted to kick my feet, but his weight were nailing me down. "RoboJack!" I screamed. Once hearing my voice say his title, he hesitated and viciously tore the leech out of my neck instead of gently tugging it. I screamed frantically, my eyes widening and hands gripping. He squished the sucker and swallowed it. He paused before going for the next one. Tears drizzling down my face, I anchored his sleeves with my hands, them shaking. "It hurts so much...," I whispered half to myself. RoboJack turned his gaze back onto my neck and prepared to take out another one. Again he yanked it, like a wolverine on a meal. And again I screamed, my eyes wide and panicky.

"RoboJack.....!" I screamed, teary eyed. "Jack...."

He paused again, looking down at my tear covered face. He pressed my chest against his and ran his hands up my back, one around my leg. He lifted me off the couch and stood. For a robot, his body was warm and calming. I sniffled and cried as RoboJack slowly walked me to the bathroom. He laid me on the fluffy green rub and ran a bath. Coughing up slight whines, I stared off into space, RoboJack's eyes zeroed in on me. The bath filled and RoboJack picked me up, gently placing me in the tub. I suddenly fell under water and RoboJack had to quickly pull me out.

"You can't even sit in a tub without help?" RoboJack asked, smiling cutely. He rolled his eyes and told my to hold onto the shower curtain until he's ready. RoboJack pulled off his shirt, jacket, shoes, and socks and stood from sitting on the toilet seat. He scooped me up and took a seat in the water. The thick, human-like exterior seemed to do him well when it came to liquids. Me now in his lap, RoboJack began to scrub off the blood from my body. Drainingly, I clenched myself around his torso or shoulder as he dug soap into my open wounds from the leech bites and gripping grass. I tried not to scream as much as possible, noticing it annoyed RoboJack. He smiled at my failing attempts and pressed me closer to him as he cleansed my body.

After some time of soaking and scrubbing, RoboJack took me out of the tub and sat me down on the toilet seat, dripping wet. He reached for a towel and began to rub my body dry. He rubbed my arms, legs, chest, and hair until I was soft and clean. RoboJack, grabbing a pair of pants I had left from my Saturday shower some days before and switched his dripping pants with them. RoboJack dried my face with the towel, wiping away any eyeliner still present and scooped me up. He took me to my room and gently laid me down under the sheets. For hardly a minute I was alone in the room, RoboJack off to get more blankets. He returned and laid them out over me, yet I was still cold. On his way out the door, RoboJack looked back at me and smiled.

"Good night, Jack," he said.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't leave me... I was alone for four days.... I don't want you to leave," I could feel tears burn my eyes.

RoboJack sighed and walked up to me, pulling up the blankets. I moved to the side, giving him some room. He lied in the middle of the bed, and though I gave him a suitable amount of personal space, he pulled me close, pressing my chest against his. I slowly wrapped one of my arms around him and started to fall asleep. I felt warm... and safe....

END


End file.
